Banora White
by SomeShades
Summary: A young woman within SOLDIER is desperate to prove her worth and escape her demons, seeking solace in battle. When appointed pupil to the crimson 1st, her world begins to change. Will she become his salvation or will he lead her towards destruction? Genesis/OC, Crisis Core
1. Chapter 1

Hello,  
After years and years of love for the characters in Crisis Core, here's a tribute to my favourite poet. I own no rights to Final Fantasy or the characters, they are borrowed and will be returned once I'm finished with them. I do however own the plot and my original characters (Even, etc.).  
Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter I:

Trying to steady her breath, a brunette woman stood motionless in front of the double doors behind which her destiny awaited her arrival. She looked down at her uniform and tucked an imaginary wrinkle to soothe her nervousness. Director Lazard's office. She had only been through those doors once before, two years ago, when she had been accepted into the SOLDIER programme and made 3rd class. The corner of her lip curled upwards ever so slightly at the memory.

It hadn't just been a memorable day for herself but for the entire squadron. Never before had a woman entered the ranks and made it through the harsh initiation training unscratched. Even when half of the recruits had dropped out, she had fought her way through the trial period, progressing to full duty as one of the best in her squad. She had faced some problems along the way, but what else could be expected as a female in a man's world. Her comrades had been reluctant to accept her, to say the least. She had been hazed beyond what was considered normal but she had never wavered. She had managed, much to her commanding officer's astonishment, to ignore the remarks, and her temper had proven useful. She had earned her respect, she had fought for it and defended it. Her physique however, had been her biggest problem. She had had to work twice as hard as her comrades, never ceasing to stop at her limit, to achieve results. Combat training had been her biggest challenge and her superiors had reluctantly allowed her to deviate from the usual weaponry, as she couldn't wield the broadswords properly due to her less robust frame. The two shorter blades strapped to her back had served her ever since.

It hadn't been an easy journey, nor was the path she had chosen, but she had achieved success. Through blood, sweat and the occasional tear, but she had prevailed. Despite her efforts and achievements, there was one essential part of the SOLDIER life that she had been denied for the past two years. While all of her male comrades had long ago received their mako-treatments, she remained purely human. Repeatedly she had inquired as to what reasons were behind the decision to keep her unenhanced but all she had been given for an answer, was that the science department were working on it. On what exactly, she never knew.

She placed a gloved hand on the metal doorhandle and took a deep breath.  
"Stop fidgeting, you're SOLDIER, not some nervous school girl," she told herself and pushed down the handle, entering the office, to find not only Lazard waiting inside. She winced slightly as she took in the scary reality of the company she was in. The powerful three. SOLDIER's 1st class, Angeal Hewley and Genesis Rhapsodos were leaning against the wall, looking at her with curious faces, and across the room, Sephiroth himself stood, cool and calm as ever. She had only ever seen short glimpses of these fabled three before, but never actually been in their presence. They were the elite, the most revered within the ranks and they kept to them selves. And despite their rumored closeness, they looked so very different from one another. Angeal was the only one she knew more about, since Zack wouldn't shut up about him. They had become friends shortly after her initiation. He was a giddy, cheery person and he always managed to make her feel less awkward among the men.

She quickly snapped from her thoughts and closed the door behind her. She took a couple of steps into the room and came to stand at attention.  
"Even Cherith, nice of you to join us," Lazard spoke.

The director was seated behind his desk, his friendly face turned towards her.  
"Sir. SOLDIER 2nd class Kunsel requested me to come see you."  
"Yes, there was something I'd like to talk to you about Even. You may be at ease," he added as she remained straight as an arrow in front of his desk.  
At this remark, she nodded and fell into a less formal stance, her blue eyes sometimes drifting off to look at her superiors, whose presence made her wonder even more, why she had been summoned.  
"As you're seemingly aware, our meeting isn't private but we'll get to that. First, I would like to ask you a question."  
"Of course, Sir," she replied curiously.  
"How would you like to finally receive mako-treatments?"

At the mention of the enhancement, the woman's dark blue eyes beamed. She had been yearning to finally becoming a full fledged operative of the programme and being able to rival her comrade's speed and power. She swallowed and tried to hide her obvious excitement.  
"I would like that very, very much, Sir," she finally managed to say.  
The director smiled at her, his eyes twinkling behind his glasses.  
"Splendid. I know that you have been kept waiting extraordinarily long, but since you are the first and only woman in the force, the science department had some problems finding the right formula. This is another reason why I needed to see you personally before receive your doses," he paused slightly, "There is a risk, that you might react slightly differently to the treatment than your comrades. I don't know the exact scientific details but I needed to ascertain that you were aware that your mako-enhancements might deviate from the norm."  
She nodded. It made sense that there was a difference but to her, it made none, she was too eager to receive the treatments, despite the pain she knew she was in for.  
"I understand Sir. Nevertheless, I would like to receive it."  
Angeal laughed silently at her eagerness, while Genesis continued to silently witness the scene, in his hand his copy of LOVELESS.  
"Don't be so eager kid, it's no cake walk. Man or woman, it's painful either way," the black haired man spoke.  
She turned to face him and nodded respectfully.  
"I'm aware of that Sir, but I am SOLDIER and it is part of the path I've chosen."  
"A very SOLDIER answer, Even. Well then, Angeal will take you to the labs and accompany you to the infirmary after you receive your first treatment. He will report your status to me and once you're back to fighting shape, the three of them will assess your enhanced abilities and then we'll take it from there," the executive spoke, looking at both her and Angeal as he did.  
Then he nodded and waved them off.  
"Off you go. Genesis, Sephiroth, stay behind."  
On that note, Angeal stepped towards her, gesturing towards the door.

Once they had exited the office, Even sighed in relief. Finally, the day had come.  
"So excited when you know nothing of what lies ahead," Angeal said, sounding amused above everything else.  
"Yes, Sir."  
"Well, don't underestimate the pain, especially the first treatment is very...harsh, on your system."  
She nodded, her excitement seeping away slightly, replaced with a tinge of fear.  
"Sir...I wonder if you might enlighten me? What is it like? What does the mako do exactly?"  
Taken aback, he pondered her question for a couple of minutes as he lead her through the endless corridors of the building. Every one in the programme knew about the strength and speed one gained after the formula had been injected to the bloodstream. But most new recruits blacked out during the first shot and hardly remembered anything but pain and blackness.  
"Well, for starters, it hurts. I'm not going to tell you that it doesn't. When you merge with the mako on a cellular level, you'll feel as though your every fiber is on fire. You'll run a fever and probably lose consciousness at some point, I did at least," at her shocked expression, he chuckled, "Don't worry, even though it's an intense experience, focusing on your reasons to be here and remembering your dreams will get you through. And once you cool back down, you'll see why it's all worth it. And since you're a special girl, the director and the generals will all be there to see what happens once you see the world with your new eyes."  
"Why are you all so determined that I'll be any different from all of the other goons around here once I'm through, Sir?"  
Her voice was laced with curiosity and she frowned. Sure she was a woman, and everyone around the facility made sure to remind her of that on a daily basis.  
"Because you are."

He didn't elaborate and so they continued in silence towards an elevator. Angeal hit some digits on the keypad and the doors slid open and they entered, descending to the subterranean levels of the building. What was it with scary scientists and basements anyway? ShinRa scientists had the worst reputations imaginable after all, so building the department underground only added to it.  
Even followed the black haired 1st through another few corridors until they reached a set of lab doors. The tag read 'Lab 17-a'. She wondered if the first class' received his first treatment down here as well. They were greeted by a woman in a lab coat with a pair of rimless glasses and blonde hair, pulled back strictly. Despite her serious attire however, she looked friendly.  
"SOLDIER 3rd Class Even Cherith? Right on time. I'm Dr. Fawne, assistant to Professor Hojo. Follow me please."

Even shot a look at Angeal who looked at her encouragingly and nodded. Then, without hesitation, she stepped through the doorway and the doors slid closed behind her. She was asked to strip down to her undergarments and take place on a stretcher in the middle of the room. Then, Dr. Fawne disappeared through a side door. Even froze, but ignored the cold, surveying the room. It was a sterile and plain as she had imagined, with a clipboard holder on the wall and a cupboard on the opposite side of the room. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, trying to calm her nerves. She had been waiting for so long and now, her nervousness was nearly getting the best of her.

Before she had a chance to relax, the door opened and a man in a labcoat stepped through, followed by the woman from before. He had a pony-tail and looked as unpleasant as could be, mumbling to himself as he scanned over his clipboard. The woman carried several syringes and vials, placing them on the small table next to the stretcher.  
"Let's get it on with, I don't have all day. I'm most impatient to see the outcome of this particular procedure!" Hojo snapped at his assistant, who had just finished attaching electrodes to Even's chest and temples to monitor her vitals. The brunette third gulped. The man was horrid. No wonder everyone was scared of him. He seemed detached, as though human life meant nothing more to him than a chance to experiment. She was all too eager to get it over and done with, longing for her bunk and some light hazing from her comrades. It seemed like a treat compared to this man's insane ramblings.

The woman spoke, causing Even to wince slightly, inwardly cursing herself for being startled.  
"You'll receive three shots; one of them to make your chromosomes susceptible to the treatment, one to bind them and the last one, finally the mako. As you're unprecedented, you will be kept under surveillance here for a few hours following the procedure and then the nurses will collect you and take you to the SOLDIER medical bay for check-up and recovery."  
During this explanation, Even's legs and arms were strapped down, to prevent her from hurting herself or anyone else, apparently.  
She bit her lip in anticipation, for a split second she let fear claim her senses. This was it, the point of no return. After this, she would be considered ShinRa property, a mako-infused instrument to be used at will. But she wanted this, she thought. It was what she had worked so hard to achieve and she wouldn't let it be spoiled by fear.

Hojo wordlessly grabbed the first syringe, the liquid inside a clear blue colour and jabbed it into her arm, not caring if he hurt her in the process.  
Even felt the cold liquid course through her veins, and shivered as she felt every muscle in her body tense. The second shot followed, turning the cold to pain as her cells contracted, she was paralyzed, unable to move or breathe. She didn't feel the third syringe pierce her skin at the jugular but soon felt the icy stasis turn to hot searing pain. She felt her veins dialate and the fire shooting through her extremities. Her pulse ringed in her ears, submerging all other noise. Her back arched and her body tensed yet again, shaking vigorously against the stretcher. A scream of anguish escaped her throat and echoed through the entire section, as she convulsed again, the seizures taking hold of her. The blonde woman struggled to keep her pinned down, clashing into the wall as another seizure hit the third class. Her eyes were widened as she struggled to breathe, the heat to much to bear. Suddenly, all noise and vision was gone from the world as she fell silent and limp, allowing the darkness to claim her.

* * *

First chapter, quite chuffed with it. Let me know if you love it or hate it if you wish, if not...well...don't ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Since this is a double post, you'll get the second chapter right away as well. Enjoy. Same disclaimer applies.

* * *

Chapter II:

The first thing she felt when she finally regained her senses, was a throbbing headache. But the flames that has threatened to devour her from inside had subsided. Relieved to be rid of the searing pain, she opened her eyes, only to shut them right away, blinded by the light. She took a deep breath and then slowly, tentatively pushed her lids open, gasping in surprise. All she saw was a neon light above, but the detail, the dust particles in the air were mesmerizing, dancing beautifully across the room. The magnificent details now visible to her were enough to make the pain she had gone through worth the while.

She slowly inched herself upright, astonished to find that her limbs were neither numb nor sore, but responding to her impulses faster than ever. She pushed back the covers and let her legs dangle from the bed. She recognized the room, the infirmary bay, she had been here before to have her training wounds tended to. And yet, it seemed entirely different from when she had last been around. All the detail, the sounds and the smells – they puzzled her. She attempted to stand, aware that she probably wasn't supposed to, but she ignored it and pushed herself up, holding her balance as easily as ever. Moving her arms and inspecting her hands, she found them no different, and tentatively, she took a step. Her feet reacted faster, her neuro-impulses being translated to motion twice as fast as usual. Another step and she turned to find her uniform folded next to the bed. She looked down, realizing her current state of undress. With a couple of quick tugs and pulls, she donned her uniform, marveling at how the fibers of the fabric felt against her skin. She was happy that she never wore the pauldrons, as she sensed that they would have impaired her movements somehow. They weren't shaped for female shoulders, so she had long since ditched them for a short black leather jacket ending just above her midriff. Her superiors had been displeased, since only first class were allowed to wear personal clothing but no one ever suggested she remove it.

She tied her hair back partly with a blue ribbon, leaving some strands and her bangs free to frame her face. Once she was done, she heard footsteps approaching.  
"Oh you're up? How do you feel?" the nurse asked with a smile, though she seemed surprise to find the third class up and about.  
"Great, thank you," she grinned, "I thought I'd feel horrific but..."  
The nurse made a note on the file she carried and nodded. She than proceeded to do a complete physical exam and scribbling down the results furiously. Even was given a 10/10 on her eyesight and her reflexes were remarkable already. The nurse then left, instructing the young woman to take it easy until she felt like she could handle a full work load. Another mako treatment inform of a shower was scheduled a week from now, provided she progressed as expected. She was to stay in the medical bay for the night and return to duty in the morning. Angeal would pick her up at oh-eight-hundred sharp for her first post-procedure assessment.

With that, the nurse left to tend to other patients and Even lay back on her bed, considering the situation. The memory of the pain pushed itself into her thoughts, but she banished it reminding herself how incredibly well she felt now, mere hours after the injection. The nurse had mentioned that her blood work shoved immaculate cell fusion and that the doctors believed that the mako latched on better to the x-chromosome and therefore she had less of a struggle recovering. Women were tougher than men in some regards it seemed.  
She closed her eyes and allowed herself to rest until a familiar voice stirred her awake.

She opened one eye, to find Zack smiling at her from above.  
"Nice mako-eyes Eve," he grinned at her, "How d'you feel?"  
"Magnificent. I don't know why they're keeping me here until morning," she replied, mirroring his grin.  
"Wait, mako-eyes?" she asked, looking puzzled.  
"You know – the glow and colour change. SOLDIER trademark?", he hinted in disbelief, "Usually newly enhanced members ask about their eyes first."  
She mentally face-palmed herself, looking at the second class, she realized that she hadn't laid eyes on a mirror since this morning, before her injection. Excitedly, she snatched the broadsword from the 2nd's back and searched her image in the shiny blade. Her reflection stared back with cerulean eyes, a faint whisper of green around the pupil and edges of the iris, glowing with mako. Amazed, she laid a hand against her cheek.

"Wow..." she muttered in awe. Every aspect of her physique seemed intensified, her hair a more vibrant shade of chestnut, her skin flawless and pale. She had seen what the enhancements had done to her male comrades, allowing them to grow several inches within a mere couple of days and looking all around...different. However she had never paid much attention to the details. Now that her own mako-eyes glowed back at her, she understood why people out side the programme envied them. The trademark blue or green eyes were something special.  
"Yours are quite the knockout Eve, I'll admit. You seem fine though, I'd expected to find you half-unconscious. Your first dose was just hours ago and here you are, happy as ever. When I tell the guys about that they'll freak, being bested by a girl!" Zack smirked.  
Even growled at the mention of the rest of the squad. No doubt they'd make her life a living hell if they knew.

"Breathe a word about this to anyone, and you're a dead man Fair," she growled. She was in for enough hazing as it was, no need to make it any worse.  
He recoiled a bit and held his hands up in defeat.  
"Alright, alright, I won't tell. You're a scary woman Eve. If they ever recommend you for 1st , you'll have everyone tremble, including Sephiroth himself."  
She smirked at the idea of the powerful 1st at her feet, begging her for mercy. It was too absurd to ever happen.  
"I'm unlikely to ever make 1st Zack. I've been here for two years and I'm still stuck at 3rd and on the bottom of the food chain. My squad got their enhancements months ago, and here I am, first injection after two years on duty."  
He shrugged, and turned to grab his sword from her. Placing it against the holding magnet on his back, he stood up from his place on the room's only chair and did three squats, his signature move.  
"Who knows? Angeal's convinced you'll climb the ladder in no time if you're anything like they expect you to be with enhancements."

Her eyes narrowed. She had only met Zack's mentor once, today, and yet he had spoken about her? Surely she was no different from the other newly enhanced 3rds, just because she was a woman.  
She sighed. Tomorrow's assessment would bring clarity. She gulped at the thought of the legendary trio scrutinizing her every move. That was bound to turn out miserably. She worked best under pressure, but still, it was a touch too much if anyone asked her.  
"I wonder," she sighed again, lying back down, crossing her legs and closing her glowing eyes.  
"I'll be going then, I have a date," Zack said and strode towards the door in a giddy motion.  
"Tell Aerith I said hi," Even called after him and with a wave, he was gone.

The night was quiet, uneventful and dull. Even had struggled to find sleep, eventually slipping off into a light slumber. The nurse woke her up around seven, which irritated the brunette to no end. Usually she would have been up and completed her morning run hours ago. She had donned her navy uniform and just finished buckling up her harness and boots when a sharp knock resounded from the door. Without awaiting an answer, the door was pulled open and Angeal entered, his face as friendly and determined as it had been the day before.

She tensed and stood straight as he approached her with a faint smile.  
"Good morning Even. Happy to see that Zack didn't exaggerate your condition. You seem to be feeling alright."  
"Yes Sir. I recovered last night, Sir."  
"No point in being so formal with me. It makes me feel old. Be at ease and call me Angeal."  
She took a less rigid stance and nodded her agreement.  
"Now let's get down to the training unit, Genesis isn't the most patient man in the world and it wouldn't do to keep the director waiting either."  
They left the medical bay and soon Even found herself standing outside the training units. She had never been inside, as they were off limits to 3rd class operatives. There were only few 2nd class at the moment and yet it was mostly occupied.

Angeal entered his access code on the keypad before leading her inside and handing her a pair of VR-goggles. Then they passed through yet another door where they were expected by three waiting men.  
Even stopped in her tracks and stood at attention, waiting for the director or his highest subordinates to speak. Genesis was watching her curiously while Sephiroth, yet again decided to watch in silence.  
"Ah there you are. I heard that you recovered extremely fast. Your checkup was flawless," Lazard began with a friendly expression on his face. "I would like to assess your abilities now that the mako has settled within your cellular structure. Hojo believes that your chromosomes will result in your abilities exceeding those of a regular newly enhanced male operative. So in order to see what you can do, I'll have Angeal test you in a sword match and Genesis will assess your materia manipulation skills. Sephiroth and I will watch. Any questions?"

She was shocked. She was to cross blades with Angeal and his legendary Buster Sword? They had to be joking. If she didn't watch her back, he'd slice her in half before she could even strike. As for the materia, she knew that she was fairly proficient with support and elemental materia but the crimson mage was in a league of his own. She took every shred of self control that she possessed to keep her from cursing out loud. She would look like a child with a toy sword and a set of matches in comparison.

"Permission to speak freely Sir?" she asked, her voice laced with concern.  
"Granted.", Genesis answered in Lazard's stead, his melodic voice sending shivers down her spine.  
"With all due respect, I'm no match for either of you," she stated, hoping they would agree.  
The silver-haired 1st chuckled darkly.  
"True. But there's no better way to see one's true abilities unless you push them to their limit."  
She nodded. There was truth in his words, yet she remained unconvinced. However there was no point arguing if she wanted to be taken seriously. She would just have to give it her best and hope that it would suffice to keep her alive and unscratched.

Angeal grasped his sword with one hand, stepping into the middle of the room. Meanwhile, the director pushed some buttons on the computer and suddenly, the scene changed. They were no longer standing in the steel-reinforced training room, but in the rocky desert of the continent.  
Genesis sat on a rock and Angeal motioned for Even to come closer. She followed his silent order, drawing the short swords from her back and taking a battle stance. The hilts felt rough underneath her fingers and she tightened her grip

Sephiroth asked both of the opponents if they were ready and when they both nodded, he spoke:  
"Begin."  
Angeal pointed his huge blade at her.  
"I'll go easy on you."  
She smirked.  
"Don't," she retorted, and she meant it. She might not be a match for him, but she didn't want him to hold back more than necessary.  
When her opponent didn't move, she took the initiative and rushed towards him, blades at the ready. Steel clashed against steel when he blocked her attack, forcing her to evade as he launched counter attacks against her slender frame. She was awestruck at how fast she could maneuver, her blades feeling like true extensions of her arms rather than weapons. The whirled around the room in a flurry of blades, attacks, blocks and counterattacks. She managed to keep up with his pace, not a doubt on her mind that he was holding back. Still, she managed to land a hit every once and again. However, her defense wasn't entirely able to hold against the forceful slashes that he aimed at her, the gigantic blade drawing blood on her cheek as she dodged the attack. He was fast, inhumanly so and she found herself struggling to keep up with his speed and calculated attacks. She was shorter than him, so she found herself evading most of the time, throwing in some counters every now and again. Her limbs reacted to her will faster than ever and she felt herself enjoying the rush of adrenaline the spar had conjured. Never had battle felt as exhilarating. After endless evasions, Angeal decided to end the match, knocking her swords out of her hands and forcing her to jump backwards into a defensive crouch.

"Do you yield?" he asked out of breath. She had actually cost him some effort, which was an achievement in itself.  
"Yield," she replied breathlessly, beads of sweat mixing with blood from the cut on her cheek. She had never felt this _alive _before. Angeal crossed the dusty underground and extended a hand to her.  
"That was good, you used your physique to your advantage. Good evaluation of the situation, though you need to work on being more offensive, you can't evade forever," he offered his advice as he pulled her into a standing position. She grinned.  
"Will do Sir, when you don't point an abnormally large blade at my throat."  
They all chuckled and she looked to Lazard whose expression looked pleased at what he had witnessed.

Genesis rose from his sitting position on the rock and strode towards her in a fluid motion. She had never noticed how elegant he was, mysterious and noble in his air. He eyed her with his clear blue eyes and the faintest of smiles appeared on his lips.  
"Infinite in mystery is the gift of the Goddess; we seek it thus and take to the sky," he quoted, his voice laced with passion, his gaze never leaving hers.  
"LOVELESS," she mused, "Act I."

He smiled and nodded in appreciation and she felt as though she had passed some unspoken test of his.  
She took the gauntlet he handed her, and presented her with a box of materia. After weighing her options, she picked a green mbarrier1 and thunder1 orb from the box and inserted them to the slots. Then she nodded to the auburn-haired sword mage whose rapier was held losely in his hand as he watched her silently.

He then crossed the desert floor a few feet before, without warning, shooting a fireball at Even, who barely managed to activate her defensive magic barrier in time. She muttered a cure under her breath before throwing thunderbolts in his direction, which he evaded without much effort. She had always been good with materia but now that the mako flowed through veins, she hardly had to put any effort into releasing the power from the orbs. Their fiery battle went on for a few minutes, Genesis' eyes ablaze with the fire he wielded in his hands with so much ease. Even was stunned at how easy he made it look and at the feral, yet elegant way he manipulated the crystallized mako to bend to his every whim. She managed to throw him slightly off balance just one when she launched a thunderbolt at him while dodging his fireballs which he repaid with a scorch mark on her arm. He was about to use a summon to end the match when Sephiroth's seven foot Masamune appeared infront of his face. The silver 1st thus ended the duel and Genesis reluctantly yielded. Even was thrilled. She had performed better than ever, despite her losses. She smiled at the mage before thanking him for the duel. He replied with a smirk. Then the simulation ended and once again, they stood in the steel-clad hall.

Even unbuckled the gauntlet and handed it to him before turning and facing the director.  
"Excellent. We weren't wrong after all," the director lauded her, "your cells did merge with the mako faster and deeper than those of your comrades, and your skill is promising though it needs more careful honing. A diamond in the rough you might say, with the right guidance you will prove a valuable asset to SOLDIER."  
She tried and failed miserably to hide her pride, being praised by the executive leader of the programme in the presence of the powerful generals was part of the reason she had enrolled, to prove her worth.  
"Thanks, Sir," she replied with a humble smile.  
Lazard looked at his commanding officers. When they all nodded quietly, he spoke again.  
"What shall we do with you Even? Ah, I know," the blonde man spoke quietly as if considering his next words. She was becoming increasingly nervous, pondering his intent. She had known this to be a test from the start but the outcome wasn't clear to her.

"3rd Class Even Cherith, I hereby promote you to SOLDIER 2nd ," he declared, her cerulean eyes widening in shock. 2nd class? Was she finally moving up the ranks? A smile appeared on her lips as she thanked the director and had to reign in every ounce of her composure to keep from jumping up and down with glee. She would have access to the training facilities, move from the barracks to a private room, no longer showering after the men had left. They would have to respect her, be it simply because she was above them in rank. After all, none of her comrades had made 2nd yet.

"Thank you, Sir!" she beamed but quickly resumed her serious attitude when the silver general raised an eyebrow at the display. She felt the blood rush to her cheeks.  
"I mean, it's an honour," she muttered, humbled by her embarrassment.  
"Don't thank me quite yet. You have potential and I don't believe in wasting it. Therefore, like 2nd Class Fair, you will be tutored privately so that you can use it to the fullest. That won't do with Kunsel overseeing your training with the others," he turned to face the generals.  
Angeal sighed, "I can't take her on, I have my hands full with Zack already. I swear that puppy is like a bag of fleas."

Even smirked at the image. Zack was a handful and she didn't envy Angeal for being his teacher.  
She eyed Sephiroth, whose gaze was resting on her for a minute before he shook his head.  
"I believe we'd be incompatible," he finally declared. She felt her heart drop. Did he consider her too weak or too stupid to follow his orders?  
As if he had read her thoughts he continued, "Sporadic and irregular sessions wouldn't benefit her. I'm willing to help with her training when the opportunity presents but subjecting her to my schedule would be unfair to her aforementioned potential."  
She felt her heart leap. That was as close to praise as it got. Her eyes drifted to Lazard and then to Genesis, whose head was resting on his hand as he seemed to evaluate the situation.

He finally rose and approached her with a faint smile on his lips.  
"My friend, your desire; is the bringer of life, the gift of the Goddess," he mused, "Meet me here tomorrow, 10 o'clock, don't be late pupil."  
His voice was velvet and music as he spoke that last word.  
Cerulean met turquoise and at once she was aware of the power leashed within the poet. She nodded and swallowed hard. Genesis then mimicked the gesture and passed by her, heading towards the door.  
"Even if the morrow is barren of promises, nothing shall forestall, my return," and with those words he left the room, his newly gained student both proud and puzzled at her mentor.  
She shot Angeal a glance, who in turn was smirking openly at Sephiroth.  
"Genesis Rhapsodos with a student? Never thought I'd live to see the day," he grinned and then turned towards her, "I hope you enjoy poetry."

* * *

There's it for now, hope you liked it! If you did (or didn't), let me know! I enjoy constructive critism!


End file.
